Three
by BrandNewSky9
Summary: An accident leaves Tony injured and guilty. Gibbs and the team try to help him through his self-loathing doubt. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor am I profiting from this piece of writing.

Abby was wide awake. She had a whole box of evidence to take care of for Gibbs, and she had all night. The Caff-Pows had stopped coming after about seven when Gibbs had left for the night, but she still continued. The case seemed pretty open and shut. The evidence was enough to pin someone, a Diane McEwen, for smuggling drugs and selling them on the base. Despite the fact that Gibbs had told her to leave as soon as she could and get some decent sleep, she ignored his request indignantly. Who needed sleep when there were such romantic entities as Caff-Pows?

She could almost see the bottom of the evidence box when she heard the sound of footsteps outside in the hall through her open lab door. Curious to who would still be at NCIS at this hour, she finished labeling a test tube and wandered excitedly into the hall, hoping for visitors. The footsteps stopped as she walked out. "Tony?" He was faced away from her, walking down the empty hall past her lab.

She gasped when he turned to her. "Abby?" He slurred. "Abby, I think I did something wrong." With that, he fell to his knees and tried unsuccessfully to keep himself up with his arms. His bloody face ended up on the cold, hard, tile of the floor.

When the shock finally wore off, Abby rushed to Tony's side. His green eyes were open, but horribly unfocused. His face, cut beyond belief, was completely devoid of any emotion. She slowly and carefully flipped him over and set his head in her lap. She dug her cell phone out of her back pocket and slowly dialed Ducky's number. Her fingers stumbled clumsily over the numbers, but she eventually found the contact list and called him.

A very tired sounding Ducky answered: "Hello, Abigail."

"Ducky! Something's wrong with Tony! I was in my lab, analyzing a drug sample for Gibbs when I heard footsteps. I went to the hall to see who it was, and it was Tony. He was okay until he turned around and he was bleeding all over his face. He said my name and told me he did something wrong! Then he just fell. He's still kind of awake now, but his eyes are all glassy and he's not responding to me! Ducky, please help him! Tell me he's gonna be okay…" Abby's full eyes overflowed and a tear fell quickly down her face and onto Tony's. He didn't react.

"Oh, my dear boy!" Ducky's voice sounded distant. "Oh, no. Abigail," he sounded closer now. "Have you phoned Jethro?"

"No, Ducky. What's going on?" Abby heard the recognition in the doctor's voice.

"I do believe our dear Anthony has been in a massive car accident. I just learned of it on the news. I saw his car in the pile up! Why, that is right outside of NCIS! Abby, ring an ambulance and I will take care of Jethro."

"Ducky, wait! He'll be okay, right?" Abby was rubbing Tony's face gently, his blood thoroughly soaking her hand.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Abby. Now, please, for Tony, ring the ambulance. I will be there as soon as I can." Ducky's voice rang with the authority of a wise doctor, and Abby complied as soon as she heard the 'click' on the other end of the phone.

As another tear rolled off Abby's cheek, Tony blinked and suddenly doubled over and moaned. His breathing quickened, and Abby was acutely aware of warm wetness spreading across her lap.

* * *

Ducky nearly fell down the stairs as he raced in his house shoes to his phone. Jethro would be upset that he wasn't informed sooner, and he would, no doubt, race to Abby and Tony. As soon as he reached the telephone, he quickly dialed the numbers, hoping that Jethro wasn't sleeping. Although it was a possibility, seeing as though it was two in the morning, Ducky highly doubted it. He was probably working on some boat, or drinking expensive alcohol while contemplating something.

After a few rings, there was the gruff 'Gibbs' and Ducky took charge.

"Now, Jethro, I need you to stay calm, but I do fear our Anthony is in some trouble." Ducky opened his mouth to continue when the expected interruption exploded out of Jethro's mouth.

"Where is he? Are you with him? Why didn't you call me immediately? When did-"

"Jethro, Jethro, please!" Ducky urged cooperation. "Please listen to me. Abby rang me a few minutes ago to tell me to head to NCIS, that Tony had come to her hurt and bleeding. I instructed her to stay with him and get some assistance. She is waiting for me there with him. I was watching the evening news when Abby called me, and there was an automobile accident just outside of NCIS, a huge pile up with a large van and a car very much resembling Tony's. I'm almost positive this is the problem."

"Duck, how bad is it? Should I be worried?" Jethro's voice betrayed his feelings that were so often kept secret behind a stiff demeanor.

"Of course, I'm sure Anthony will be just fine, but I don't know of his condition yet. I am leaving right now to head to NCIS. Barring too much traffic, I should be there within the half hour. Meanwhile, I suppose you will be there in ten minutes?" Ducky sighed, knowing with Jethro on the road, there was certain danger of another accident.

"Yeah, Duck. Thanks for the update." There was a pause before the line went dead. Ducky hung the phone up and rushed to his own car.

* * *

Tony continued to be more alert as he seemed to wake up a little, groaning horrifically in a way that tore Abby's heart in two. "Tony, tell me what hurts. Tell me…" She choked back a sob as a hoarse scream erupted from Tony's mouth, his body disregarding his mind's will to keep quiet.

Within a few minutes, Gibbs rushed through the hall to find Abby sobbing, holding Tony in her arms. He was shocked to see the puddle of blood around the two.

"Gibbs! You have to help him, you have to save him!" Abby rubbed Tony's head furiously, translating her stress into an action.

"Abs, I need you to set him down so I can see what the problem is, okay? I'm here now, and Ducky's coming and everything is going to be fine. It's gonna be okay." Gibbs used the gentlest voice he could muster, and turned to care for his senior field agent.

"Tony, are you with me?" Gibbs gently placed a hand on DiNozzo's forehead, brushing sweat riddled hair off the deeper cuts.

"Gibbs… I… the… the car…" Tony stuttered, slurring his words and choking endlessly on the last one. As he coughed, a trail of blood began to flow from the left side of his mouth, adding to the gore already marring his face.

"Shhh… Tony, I am just gonna take a look at you and see what's hurting. I'm gonna try not to hurt you." Gibbs looked to Abby, who was nearly hysterical now, and reassured her with a quiet nod. "He'll be okay, he'll make it."

Gibbs gently felt around Tony's body, only to find he had a broken arm, severe bruising on his ribs, and a major laceration on his stomach that was doing the majority of the bleeding. There was also a high probability of a concussion, considering the over-dilated pupils and the incoherency.

Gibbs leaned down to whisper in his agent's ear. "You're gonna be okay, Tony. We'll take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor am I profiting from this piece of writing.

When Ducky arrived, so did chaos.

Tony had barely stayed conscious as Ducky examined him with utmost care. The almost silent moans were agony to the three friends; their patient flinched at every touch. When the paramedics arrived and questioned the problem, Ducky explained everything he knew and Tony's possible conditions while Gibbs held Abby together with a hug. Finally, moving him was the last straw for Tony's weak body, and he became unconscious as they lifted him onto the stretcher.

As the medics carried Tony away, Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky watched with worry. They stood in silence for a moment. Ducky was the bravest and broke it. "Abigail, I'm sure dear Anthony will recover quite quickly and completely. His loss of consciousness is nothing to be concerned with considering his blood loss and the horrid concussion plaguing his mind." Seeing the distraught look in Abby's eyes, Ducky tried again. "But there didn't seem to be any inter-cranial swelling and he was lucid enough to walk to NCIS from the scene of the accident. I wouldn't bestow too much worry on this little incident. Young Tony will be back to normal in a few days."

Abby sniffled for a few moments before breaking into action. "Gibbs, I'm going to finish up here, and shut down some machines. Just wait for me and gas the car or whatever it is you do in the parking lot and I will be there in five minutes. Don't leave without me!" Abby gave Gibbs a stern look, and then softened to give him a hug. "Gibbs! He's gonna be fine! Weren't you listening to Ducky?"

Gibbs kissed the top of Abby's head. "Yeah, Abs, I know. Ducky and I will wait for you in the car." He disentangled himself from her and followed a thoughtful looking Ducky into the elevator.

* * *

As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs turned to Ducky. "Tell me what's really going on here, Duck. What are you hiding?"

Ducky stared at the floor. "I really have no idea what you are talking about, Jethro. I already apprised both you and Abigail of his condition in the best way I could. He really is going to be fine, disregarding a massive headache, some minor side effects, possibly some fixable, minor internal bleeding, and a scar. Maybe a few weeks was a more accurate convalescing period for Tony. But other than that, I said everything." Ducky sighed uncharacteristically and finally looked into Gibbs's eyes.

"Then what aren't you telling me, Duck?" Jethro knew the moment he saw Ducky's eyes that there was information he wasn't divulging. He placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder for reassurance. "If Abby couldn't take it, I can."

"No, no it's not about Tony's physical condition. I'm more afraid that…" Ducky trailed off and Gibbs could have sworn he saw pity in the older man's wise eyes.

"Spit it out, Duck." Jethro returned to gruff informality when Ducky became slow.

"I do believe that the other victims in the accident haven't or won't… make it." They exited the elevator on the parking lot level and stopped just outside the elevator. "The other vehicle… was smashed beyond belief. The front end was mauled…" Ducky trailed off, looking very worriedly at the concrete of the ground.

"Was it Tony's fault?" Gibbs wondered, knowing how serious the fault could be. If Tony awoke to find he had been the cause of one or more deaths… Gibbs shuddered at the thought, waiting for Ducky's analysis to continue.

"No, I don't believe so. It looked to me to be an actual accident, perhaps a loss of control or a falling asleep at the wheel. But the wreck was on Tony's side of the road, indicating the other vehicle crossed over the separating bulk head and ran into his car head on. I am amazed he wasn't hurt more, seeing the wreckage." Ducky sighed and began to walk again, worried they might be passed up by Abby.

"Then, really it shouldn't be a problem. Besides the fact the other passengers will die, it shouldn't matter to DiNozzo." Gibbs even sounded doubtful to himself, and Ducky gave him a sad glance.

"Jethro, I think we both know full well that dear Anthony would never forgive himself for living in spite of any living person's death, disregarding the fact that the other driver seems to be responsible." They arrived at the car, and Gibbs unlocked it, watching as the experienced medical examiner climbed into the car in a way that could only be described as knowing sadness.

In his mind, Gibbs cursed anyone who could inflict so much pain on almost all the people he loved in one night, doing a simple, everyday act like driving a car. Anger surged through him momentarily, and he calmed himself, calling all his energy reserves to keep focused on the task at hand. Wait for Abby, then drive to the hospital. As he waited, he reminded himself of the title of the misfortune: an accident. Ducky made it sound like it was, and no one was to blame.

* * *

After minutes of silence, Abby climbed wordlessly into the backseat, wiping carefully and generously applied black makeup from under her eyes as she pulled herself together for Tony's sake.

Gibbs pulled out and drove quickly to hospital, much to Ducky's and Abby's dismay, and much _too_ quickly. But, for once, they understood the urgency and knew that as soon as he knew that Tony would be okay, the fury and grief inside of the man would slowly die down, only to be replaced with relief and concern as Tony made a recovery, hopefully a full one.


End file.
